


Walking Away

by Zagzagael



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teensy teensy scene in a smaller scene in Season 1 Episode 2 "Seeds". Netflix it and scene begins at 32.21. Jax creates havoc at a convenience store. Chibs saves a civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

A total cock-up, the dog’s breakfast and dinner, predictable as night and day. He looked back over to where the woman stood trembling, Juice and the Prospect cleaning up what should be cleaned up and Jax fishing Franklins out of his wallet. The owner or brother of the owner or second gd cousin removed, was looking around at the store, the blood, the dude flat-out with an axe in his head and he actually shrugged. Chibs laughed, the sound low, and the woman turned a slow gaze on him and he was caught.

He returned the look, knowing he was perhaps a thing of nightmares, the nasty goat, the Glasgow grin, the leather and ink but still she held his answering gaze, then turned and stepped over debris and glass and walked out the open door.

“Would you….” Jax asked, deliberating on the bills in his hand.

“I’m gonna…” he answered and followed her out into the sick light of the filling station.

She was standing in the middle of the dirty black tarmac. Lost. Racked. And for the first time in as long a time as he could remember, Chibs wanted something. Wanted to steer something in his direction. He cleared his throat and moved towards her. They stood side-by-side looking out at the empty road, the dead man’s car – a sweet ride – shining purple beneath the halogens but it was red. Red as blood. And aside it, the piece of crap disposable sled they would be abandoning shortly. The economy compact at the far pump would have to be hers then.

He could still feel the weight of her in his arms. She had been a scrabbling, frightened animal and Chibs didn’t scare easy but he certainly was aware of what a situation called for and between trying to get a shot off at the bloke with the automatic and trying to keep her from catching a 9 mil bullet in the head, and then the Paki with the axe. Well, it had been a crazy crazy half a minute. But now, thinking on it, the 30 seconds stretched to feckin' infinity. He had pulled her to him, on top of him as they both went down to the lino, cradled her between his thighs, one arm fast around her forcing her to stillness, the other finally falling in defeat as there was no way on the fiddler’s green earth he was going to get off a shot. And did he choose the woman, did he give up on Jax? It had happened too fast to sort. Armful of woman, Jax making his own effing mess, and that fire axe. Christ.

“That was….” Her voice was shaking. He looked down at her, out of the corners of his eyes, wondering if she just might burst into tears. She paused, upper lip curled in tight beneath her teeth. Instead, “Thank you.”

He was impressed.

“That your ride?” He indicated the car with a nod of his head.

“Yes.”

“Let’s get you outta here, right?” He reached out for her arm and she moved beneath his elbow, right up against him and pressed herself next to his heart. That would work. He slung his arm over her narrow shoulders and walked her over to the car.

“I’m not going to say anything, tell anyone.”

“Smart girl.”

“I’m just going to go home and take a long hot bath.”

“Sounds 'bout right.”

She fobbed the door and he reached for the handle and pulled it open. The car was exquisitely clean.

“I am truly sorry you got caught up in all that.”

She nodded. “It hasn’t really sunk in yet, I don’t think.”

“Could be a long night, luv.”

“Most are.”

What did that mean? She looked at him and he took the low road and grinned crookedly at her. He needed to get clear of her right now. “Here.” He stepped aside and with a hand on her arm he urged her into the car. “We’re gonna have coppers sooner than later. You got to go.”

She sat and reached up for his hand. He allowed this, his heart beating a bit faster, harder behind his ribs. He liked to have his hands free and unfettered but her fingers twisted around his and he squatted down beside the car, in the triangle of open door, their hands on her thigh.

“You were class, doll. Brave.”

He couldn’t remember the last time a woman looked at him so directly, so focused and intent. And he knew it had been years since he answered such a look. The moment stretched between them and for a wild second he considered walking around the car, folding himself in shotgun and letting her drive him into whatever life she lived.

“Go. Glack to ye, darlin'.”

He stood, shaking his hand free, she turned the key, he brought his fingers up to the side of her face and she leaned her head into his palm. His heart stuttered. He stepped back and shut the door. Another step and she was pulling the car out and with a last look driving away.

He watched her leaving, taillights disappearing. Then he walked back to the store, passing Juice and Half-Sack walking towards the wagon.

“We were never here,” Jax was stating definitively, tossing banknotes on the counter. The man was nodding, scooping up the bills.

In the broken doorway, Chibs looked back into the carnage. Eyes narrowed. He had been here. He had been more here than he had been anywhere else for as long as he could remember.


End file.
